


Finding you, between Christmas and Grinch

by VerdantMoth



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpine the Cat, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pet Store, lucky the matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Bucky sighs, hot air coasting over his fingers, condensing on the metal before turning to ice. He pauses, trying to find the coffee shop he’s been to all of once, before a water stained sign catches his eye. Bucky grips the paper, nose wrinkling at the grime on it.Merry Catmas, Happy Pawnika!Looking for a last minute gift that’ll keep on giving?Bucky snorts, because the puns are horrible. And borderline offensive.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland





	Finding you, between Christmas and Grinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazzrose343](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzrose343/gifts).



Fuckin’ Brooklynn, it’s cold as balls. Bucky can’t remember the last time he was this cold  _ and  _ conscious. Fuckin’ Steve. Fuckin’ Fury. Fuckin’ everything.

Bucky sighs, hot air coasting over his fingers, condensing on the metal before turning to ice. He pauses, trying to find the coffee shop he’s been to all of once, before a water stained sign catches his eye. Bucky grips the paper, nose wrinkling at the grime on it. 

_ Merry Catmas, Happy Pawnika!  _

_ Looking for a last minute gift that’ll keep on giving? _

Bucky snorts, because the puns are horrible. And borderline offensive. But Steve has been sighing all over their two bedroom and he has literally always wanted a puppy. 

Bucky eyes the paper a moment longer, then squares his shoulders. Fuckin’ puns.

Inside, the store is surprisingly lax on the decorations, which actually makes Bucky feel a little more at ease. It’s also extremely warm, so he shucks his fuzzy hat, the mauve scarf, and the matching gloves. He sticks his left hand into his pocket and glances at the cages. 

Bucky sneezes, and a cat sitting on a shelf of toys half-heartedly bats at his shoulder. “Bitch,” Bucky chides the thing. 

It’s skinny and mean looking, all white fur and narrow face and cruel eyes. Bucky snorts and the cat hisses. “I’m not here for you anyway,” he tells the thing. 

The cat yawns, whole face opening up, and stretches with its tail in the air and chest on the shelving unit. Bucky catches a glimpse of a deep brown collar and smiles, “Aren’t you a lazy boy.” 

The cat sneezes on Bucky, then makes his way across Bucky’s shoulders. He settles like a fur collar, purring against the nape of Bucky’s neck, like he owns the place. 

Bucky looks around for help,  _ any _ help, and then gives up. The cat’s a too warm heat, but it’s almost pleasant. 

He still needs a puppy for Steve though. “‘Llo?” Bucky calls. 

_ Wuff _ !

Bucky turns just in time to see almost 75 pounds of soapy, golden furr barreling at him. Thank God for instinct, because that’s the only thing that keeps him from landing on his ass and being covered in mud, soap, and drool. 

“Well aren’t you a cute fella?” Bucky cooes. The cat around his neck is hissing though, digging his nails into Bucky’s neck. 

_ Wuff! Wuff wuff!  _

Bucky tries to lean down to… not pet the dog, maybe. But the cat on his shoulders howls a noise that makes Bucky fear for his life. 

Especially given the claws next to his jugular. 

“Lucky!” Bucky hears. 

“Lucky, c’mon! It’s bath time!” 

Bucky turns to see 6 feet of golden man, dressed in boxers adorned with tiny grouchy grinches, comes towards them. 

The dog,  _ Lucky _ , lets out several noises that might be excitement or might be contrition, but don’t stop him from waggling everywhere, coating Bucky and cat in layers of muddy suds. Cat latches in deeper, a low grumble Bucky can feel against his neck, apparently settling in for the long haul. 

“What are you doing here?” Golden boy asks, settling Lucky down with hands buried in his fur. Nice hands, thick and calloused looking, and apparently very soothing. Lucky flops down onto the floor, then rolls over onto his back, tongue lolling out. 

“Uh.” Bucky says helpfully. 

“Oh, hey! Alpine.” Those fingers drift past Bucky’s cheek, stroking white fur. Bucky can feel the nice purring against his ear, and it tickles so much Bucky shivers. 

“You cold?” The guy asks, hands still in Alpine’s fur, with Lucky pawing at his ankle. 

“No, I uh,” Bucky blinks, words uselessly flickering in his brain then fading. He holds out the paper, like it’ll explain things. 

“Oh, that. Yeah I keep meaning to take it down. All the furry pals are outta here, home and waiting to be unwrapped.”

Bucky blinks again, because what? “What? No, see, Stevie  _ needs _ a puppy. A dog. That dog!” Bucky cries, pointing to Lucky, still soapy and muddy and making gross almost angels on the floor. 

The guys eyes narrow, his friendly demeanor sharpening into something calculating. “You want me to give you  _ my _ disaster pup so you can impress your boyfriend? Sorry pal, but you should probably shop earlier for someone you love.”

“No, I,” Bucky groans. “Stevie ain’t my fella, fella. He’s my oldest friend and work has been psychotic, and he just… needs somethin’ good. And you left the sign up!”

“So take Alpine,” the guy says with a shrug. 

“Who?” Bucky demands. 

“The terror snoozing around your neck. I’ve been trying to get him adopted for three years now. He terrorizes Lucky and scares off shoppers. But his murder bro insticts seem to sense kinship with you.” The guy eyes Bucky warily, then says, “I’ll give him to you for free, what with the holiday spirit and all.”

“I mean,” Bucky’s brows furrow, thinking. “I like Alpine, but Steve really wants something he can tussle with. Something to take on his god awful before dawn runs.” 

The guy’s blue eyes light up. “Wait! I got an idea. You take Alpine, and I let your pal walk Lucky in the morning!”

Bucky frowns, metal fingers finding their way into Alpine’s fur, gently prying the claws from his neck. “Let me get this straight. You want me to give my best, oldest friend the job of  _ dog walker _ for Christmas and to free you of a demon terror cat.”

“Yes,” he answers.    
“And what, exactly, do I get out of this?” Bucky demands. 

A thick hand extends towards him, “A cat and a date?” 

“I don’t even know your name, pal. Or if we even might like each other.”

“I’m Clint, and I can see the rim of your boxers. As I bought the same pack,” he waves enthusiastically at his own grinchy themed underwear, “I know for a fact Scrooge’s nose is awkwardly located around your balls.” 

Bucky groans, half embarrassed, “Jesus. I can’t believe you. Steve bought me these!” 

Clint grins at him, eyes alight. “I like Steve. Tell you what, I’ll let him walk Lucky anytime he wants, and when I finally convince you to move into my shitty one bed at Bed-Stuy, he can dog sit.”

“Bed-Stuy?” Bucky says. “Wait, you’re not…”

Lucky barks loudly, then takes off after who knows what, which prompts Alpine to launch himself from Bucky’s neck  _ painfully _ . “Hey boy!” Bucky hears. 

“You’re the asshole who keeps ‘losing’ his dog.”

Clint’s ears go red, and then his neck, and then, pretty much everything. “You’re Roger’s hot roommate. I keep hoping  _ you’ll _ be the one to bring him home, but it’s always Rogers.”

Bucky sighs and throws his hands up, watching Steve coo at Clint’s dog. “My best friend chooses a mutt over me, my cat already hates me, and my new boyfriend is a liar.”

“Merry Christmas,” Clint says.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky grouches. “So, you gonna bring the dog over Christmas morning?” 

Clint smiles, “Just be sure Alpine has something tall to climb.”

Bucky snorts. "Just make sure you're wearing weather appropriate clothing and Lucky finishes his bath."

Clint flushes again, but he leans forward and kisses the corner of Bucky’s lip. “We’ll be Christmas cheerful and ready to cuddle.”


End file.
